


仅此一客的三明治

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO设定, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 月下三明治！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: alpha八月→omega四月&alpha十二月→omega四月。是在他们还在组织的时候意外发情的April……August哥哥在线教学。
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 6





	仅此一客的三明治

**Author's Note:**

> 千景是April，密是December。  
> 前提：千景不是天生的Omega，是小时候被强行扭转的Omega，所以味道并没有那么厉害，信息素是棉花糖味。  
> 本来设定是没有生育力但是新手上路并不会写到成结，所以最后进去的是August还是密不得而知（？）。  
> 密是影子的味道（有点类似薄荷的凉味但是让人觉得背后发凉的那种），August是花香，都很淡。

August一进门，就看见自己捡回来的两只流浪小动物抱在一起，啃得难舍难分。为了避免视觉死角，他们新家的沙发斜对着大门摆放。屋子里满溢的都是类似砂糖的甜腻香气，以及某种昏昏沉沉的、刺激神经的味道。如果这么比喻也太奇怪了，August暗自思忖，实际上的砂糖是没有香气的，但是棉花糖却有如同梦境的香甜的气味。因此换一种说法更加恰当——比起劣质糖精而言，这家伙闻起来确实更像棉花糖。  
他转身把门合拢，虽然身处荒郊野岭，也不会有不存在的邻居打扰他们，但出于谨慎他还是这么做了。然后他对着沙发上的两个人说：“我回来了。”  
回应他的是April一声濒临高潮的惊喘：“……啊、August！”  
压在他身上的December如同刚刚睡醒：“欢迎回来。”  
“……你们两个在干什么？”August把外套取下来挂在门口的衣钩上，开始怀疑这两个人是否对自己做的事情有基本的理性认知，还是仅仅由于本能吸引而行动。  
December快速回答，声音听上去相当委屈：“想吃棉花糖，吃不到。”  
……是本能。August下了定论。

这个时候再去拿棉花糖似乎有点来不及，April的味道比他想象的还要浓厚，在December眼里，他的信息素才是现下最厉害的棉花糖。April被仰面按在沙发上，反抗的气力都没有，凶狠的眼神也被挫去八成尖锐。用于抑制剂调配的材料暂时断货是August没有预料到的事情，即使头脑良好如他也一时想不到能把本能置于上风的December从April身上拉开的办法。  
“April不是棉花糖哦，December。”他说，“那个是他信息素的味道。”  
“……都这种时候了，你还宠他。”April有气无力，光是抵抗和放弃抵抗后的对付就已经消耗了大部分的体力，连抬腿的力气都没有，“December，你给我下去。”  
August还是那副笑眯眯的样子：“抱歉抱歉~我去给你端杯水？”  
“……抑制剂。”April从牙缝里挤出一个单词。  
“啊，那个啊。”August摸了摸后脑勺，“刚刚出门打算找，但是没有了。”  
“April明明也很享受的样子。”December歪着脑袋，舔了舔嘴唇，插播额外信息，“刚刚还在叫August一起吃来着。”  
August作出惊讶的神态：“April这么厉害的吗？”  
他倒了一杯水，把绿发的青年从身后扶起来。December乖乖地起身，一对异色的眼瞳紧紧地盯着April的喉结。August没往下看，光凭怀里人的瘫软程度和皮制沙发上粘腻的触感，就知道他出去这会儿都发生了什么。  
“他动了你哪里？”August扳正他的肩膀，满背斑斑点点的吻痕和齿印一览无余，然后毫无意外地看见他后颈上破皮红肿的腺体。他用手指轻轻一碰，立刻收获一声敏感的喘息：“别！”  
他等了一会儿，April慢慢地才回过神来，开始能够正常地说话：“市售的也可以。”“……没你想象的那么简单。”August在他耳边说话，气息拂过耳廓，惹得一片异样的潮红，“我给你调的那种和市售的配方有差别，你现在敢服用市售的，基本就等于在吃媚药。”  
“……那就暂时把我和这家伙隔开。”April放弃了争辩。  
August感到好气又好笑：“你应该感谢他刚刚咬了你一口，做了个临时标记，不然你现在早就被情热淹没了。我和December都是Alpha，你不见到他也得见到我。”  
April愣住了：“欸？”  
August身上常年有清淡的花香，但第二性别被掩盖得滴水不漏，比起信息素，更像是不带任何暗示的花香味洗涤剂。他们三个夏天的时候会一起摊在冰凉的地板上睡觉，往往August是被夹在中间的那个，抱着December往April怀里拱，结果三个人都睡出一身大汗，第二天爬起来还要去洗澡。  
他趁着April发愣，被信息素拖累的大脑还在迟钝运转的空挡，把人翻了一遍，确定没有受伤。December急起来会从可怜的流浪猫化身舔着爪牙的猎豹，不吃干抹净不罢休，在棉花糖面前尤其迫不及待。  
“我可真希望你是限量版的那种，稀有限定高级棉花糖。”August检查完毕，一边去解他的腰带，“这样December可能会珍惜一点。”April敏锐地察觉到他语气里的同情：“……等一下，要做什么？”  
“这个标记不稳定，做个更牢固的，保证接下来的三个星期你都能出任务。”August熟练地说，一边坚定地分开他的双腿，把最后一层屏障也褪了下来。然后他抬头，亲切地招呼：“December，过来，我教你吃棉花糖。”

“April好甜。”December慢悠悠地说。这大概是他人生中最喜欢这个烦人的家伙的时候，他的手指陷进潮湿又温暖的地方，并且从甜蜜的深处依旧在不断地淌出粘稠的糖浆。他有些猴急地往里面抠弄，甚至想俯下身去舔，结果被April按住了额头用力推开：“……唔、不可以！”  
April的声音听起来也像决堤的湖泊，溺水的人奋力挣扎。August捞起他的腿弯，一边施力，引导着December的手向外撤出一点，往某个柔软的点温柔地按下：“轻一点哦，不然April受不了。”  
December抬起头来看他，心中升起小小的疑惑：真的受不了吗。他跟着August的食指，朝那个弱小的凹陷轻轻地按下去，而后April的表情骤然变化了。他一向没有什么表情，此刻却在两个人之间如同脱水的鱼一般挣扎起来：“等、哈啊、啊——！”  
“你看，我说他受不了。”August轻轻地笑起来。  
December不解，又用力按了一下，像试图打开一个开关。April被激怒了一般，伸手去扯。他翠色的刘海被分开，一双雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色眼睛瞪着他，眼角生媚，面庞湿漉漉的，被汗水浸透了。  
“一下就可以了，December。”August愉快地说，“不如吻一下他。”  
December感到莫名地有点憎恨：“不要，好恶心。”“……哈、谁想了。”April眉角上扬，勉强找回了说话的节奏。  
这个发展令年长者始料不及：“哎，你们两个不要吵架……”  
而后December将手指抽了出来，动作狠厉得像抽出他最爱的那把匕首。April还没有弄清楚到底发生了什么，突然被巨大的推力压倒在August的怀里；紧接着贴着August的手指，挤进来的是更加令他窒息的器官。December埋头吻他，在他的嘴唇上留下滚烫的齿印，铁锈的气味在齿列间蔓延开。  
April毫无防备，喉间挤出一声被颠碎的泣音：“啊！”他的手向后摸，下意识地躲，结果被August截断了后路：“啊呀，December已经学会了。”  
“……哈啊、都……啊，这种时候、唔。”April断断续续地喘息道，“啊……你能不能，啊——唔嗯、手！”  
他感到大事不妙，下一刻腿就被突然向上拉起，轻轻松松地架上December的肩膀。他失去了平衡，唯一的着力点在小腿肚上，呼吸像受惊的兔子在笼子里乱窜。August的手指在缝隙之间挤压曲起，有一个瞬间他觉得自己要被撑开到支离破碎，就像成熟的水蜜桃落地裂开，然而身体的适应力却超乎想象，富有弹性的甬道微微抽搐，很快记忆了新的宽度。  
“……April真厉害啊。”紫色眼睛的恶魔亲吻他的耳廓，“好像确实可以一起吃呢。”  
April听得模糊不清，世界里只剩下粘腻的水声，情欲在他的神经末端跳着性感的拉丁。他亟需氧气，两种信息素在他的体内拉锯消磨，光是应付排斥反应就足够让他皮肤潮红。他无处可逃，悲愤地想要咬自己的下唇，结果被December捏住了下颌。  
“唔嗯……血，难吃。”他喃喃道，“不可以咬自己。”  
August给予表扬：“December也开始会照顾别人的心情了呢。”“啊、你哈……啊！呜……”April的话被突然的顶入卡住了，像是在隐忍着什么，微哑的尾音轻细得只剩一线音节不清的高音，“不、不行……呜、哈啊……”  
August拉住他的腰往下按，他出于本能地开始挣扎：“不行、等……啊、Au、不行，August、等、让Decem……让他先出去！啊——！”“April好吵。”December捂住他的嘴唇，蛮横地含住他的喉结。  
“嗯……轻点咬哦。”August的呼吸同样急促。  
“是April咬得太紧了。”December轻描淡写道。他一边说着，一边反复地舔舐齿列间那一小片肌肤：“April皮肤好像比以前要好。”“是信息素作用。”August在空隙间答道，“以前都被抑制剂压住了，要好好珍惜这一次哦，以后就没有了。”  
December不满地眨了眨眼睛：“好累。”  
“别在这个时候睡着哦，December。”August提醒道，“我们换个位置？脖子后面这块比较甜。”“让April转过来不就好了？”December昏昏沉沉地说。“有道理。”August笑道。  
“……你们在开玩笑吧？”April好不容易找回了自己的声音，然而行动力迅速的两人几乎从头到尾都没有征求过他的同意，“——啊！”  
这一下确实过于刺激了。敏感点被重重地碾过，April被猝不及防地推上高潮，脚趾蜷缩，无法自持地战栗。“出了好多水。”August的面庞出现在短暂的空白后。他在他腿间抹了一把，故意伸指尖给他看，像蘸了糖浆的饼干：“相当厉害啊，April，刚才那一下，我都差点交代了。”  
“唔……”April像是被抽空了力气，眼睛倦怠得快要合上了。他天生就是不太需要休息的体质，加上不如正常的Omega多情，鲜少有疲劳过度的感觉，然而这一次却真真实实地感到自己要被榨干了。  
然后December毫不留情地啃上了他的后颈：“我可以开吃了吗？”  
April被陌生又熟悉的信息素唤醒了。类似于光线下的影子，微凉的气息从开口穿透敏感的身体，镇压炎热的同时钩着他熄灭的情欲复燃。  
“嗯，应该没问题哦。”August握住他的手，深情地吻他。

April是被渴醒的。他在床上醒来的时候，大概已经过去了一个昼夜，前夜发生的事情在脑海里断片，只有缺水过度的身体留存着记录。  
他用了全身的力气才勉强坐起来，整个人像被折腾得散了架。他讨厌甜食，很大原因是信息素的缘故，一旦想起来，会觉得反胃。呆坐着不如去找一点水，结果等脚一沾地，他几乎立刻失去了平衡，一头栽进August的怀里。  
“早上好。能起来啦？”裹柳色短发的青年笑眯眯地揉了揉他的头发。  
April第一次用愤怒的眼神瞪他，结果眼刀尚未传达到August的眼底，已经被化解成坦率的心软：“嗯。”他的声线本来就发哑，经过空气打磨了一晚，像坏掉的留声机，自己把自己吓了一跳。  
August把一支玻璃瓶塞进他的手里：“拿好了，这个月的份哦。”  
“……”April难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，还是接过来灌了下去，“你不是说没有了吗？”  
“啊哈哈……”August笑起来，声音像玲珑剔透的水晶，“我让December帮我去了趟药店，花了一点时间，把市售的改良了一下。”  
April捕捉到他话语里的某些信息，突然感到一丝不安：“你不是说市售的会……”  
August愉快地点点头：“所以没叫你现在就喝下去哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 事实证明人饿到一定程度，真的什么都写得出来。


End file.
